When help is needed in an emergency, generally, a help seeker contacts a 110 alarm center by phone, and then, the police arrive at the site of the emergency for rescue. A problem of help seeking in this way is that it may be a relatively long time from the reporting to the arrival of the police at the site, and therefore, the best opportunity for rescue is easily missed.
In the prior art, some help-seeking methods are also provided.
For example, a help-seeking method is that a mobile phone with a calling-for-help function is provided and includes a toggle key that is configured to trigger a calling-for-help system; the toggle key is connected to a general-purpose input/output (GPIO) interface of a central processing unit (CPU) of the mobile phone; and after the CPU of the mobile phone receives a trigger signal, positioning is performed using an Assisted Global Positioning System/Global Positioning System (AGPS/GPS) chip of the mobile phone, and collected location information is sent by the CPU of the mobile phone to a mobile phone with a preset phone number.
In this method, after a user triggers help seeking using the toggle key, the mobile phone sends the location information of the user to the mobile phone with the preset phone number. However, if the mobile phone with the preset phone number is not started, or when the mobile phone with the preset phone number is relatively far from the help seeker, even though help-seeking information including a location is sent, the help seeker cannot get help in time.
For example, another help-seeking method is that WeChat software is installed in a mobile phone, and when a user shakes the mobile phone, the WeChat software uploads a mobile number, base station information, and GPS information of the user to a server; and the server immediately calculates information that other users shake mobile phones, which is received within N seconds before a request that the user shakes the mobile phone is received, and performs matching according to distances, and then returns a result to the user. Specific steps are as follows.
1. Implement a shake function, where an acceleration sensor is used. When the acceleration sensor detects that the mobile phone of the user is shaking, a request is sent to a nearby mobile phone base station.
2. A nearby mobile phone base station with the best signal quality receives the request of the user, and generally a distance between the base station and the mobile phone of the user ranges from 50 to 100 meters. For example, a serial number of the base station is W203000, where all mobile phone base stations are uniquely numbered; and a physical address of a location of the mobile phone base station may be found out according to the serial number of the base station.
3. The mobile phone base station uses its location as a current location of the user, and sends the location to a WeChat background server.
4. If detecting that multiple persons are at a same location, the WeChat background server pushes to the user persons nearby.
However, WeChat is a social chat tool, and is only used to push other persons nearby to a user. When needing help, the user still needs to contact the persons nearby one by one. The method is not an automatic help-seeking method, has relatively low execution efficiency, and obviously, cannot be applied to an emergent help-seeking scenario.
It can be seen that, there is no relatively effective help-seeking method in the prior art.